


Spark of Neon Red

by ASOBlueRose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Medical, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Prisoner of War, Prologue, Rating May Change, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, continuity soup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOBlueRose/pseuds/ASOBlueRose
Summary: When six broken down, shot up, nearly destroyed vehicles were towed to Alexandra Summers' Junkyard, she thought by fixing them up she could sell them for a pretty penny, and maybe keep the Semi Truck to help with her business... Not be dragged into a robot civil war that's been going on for millions of years! Much less find a new family, and maybe- just maybe, find herself too.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s), Optimus Prime/Original Human Female Character(s), Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Hello everyone! This is my first Transformers fanfic, ever! Please be kind and enjoy. Any comments are appreciated!

An inky black room was almost cliché at how intimidating it was, yet Alexandra found herself swallowing regardless as hands pushed her into the room. There was nothing inside of it, as far as she could tell, save for the table the singular light was shining down upon.

A sunglass-shaded man sat at the other end of the table in a black suit. Alexis wasn't sure if she had seen anything so pristinely white as the man's collared shift in all her life. However, if these goons thought they could intimidate her by pushing her around and telling her nothing, they had another thing coming.

"Take a seat, Miss Summers," The man invited her, and she took him up on his invitation. She scraped the steel chair across the concrete floor loudly and flipped it around, sitting backwards on it. She placed her elbows on the back of it and rested her head on her chin.

"So what, are you guys the Men in Black then?" Alexis asked, when the man produced a manilla file. He slapped it down on the table, opening it up to retrieve several photos he slid across the flat steel for her to see.

Alexis smiled at the memories they held.

"What can you tell us about the 'Autobots', Miss Summers?"

Her eyes wearily flicked back up to him, and she sighed "What do you want to know?" she asked impatiently, the rubber sole of her boot creaking on the floor as she shifted her weight to get comfortable.

"Everything, from the beginning."

That had her raise an eyebrow "You sure? It's a long story."

"From the beginning," They repeated sharply "As much as you can recall."

Alexandra took a deep breath and sat up a little "Very well, it all started about two years ago, there was a traffic pile up and the cops thought the owners of the vehicles had fled the scene, nobody had come to claim them and they'd already swept them for evidence so they were towed to my lot for me to take care of…"


	2. Another Day at the Junkyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra recalls how it all began...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): The true first chapter! I hope you guys will stay with me on this and again, this is my first ever Transformers fanfic so I hope I do the characters justice!

Hissing hydraulics kissed the scrap metal and shaped it into a neatly formed cube as it went through the compactor, a conveyor belt carrying it along to the pile where it was sorted into a neat stack. Obviously there were bits and pieces of scrap that broke off and fell from where it hadn't been able to conform to the rest of the cubes, but after a walk around, Alexandra determined it was running more or less smoothly.

Her walkie talkie suddenly crackled to life "Miss Summers to the Main Office," and she placed the clipboard underneath her arm to traverse back the way she came. Through the mountains of gutted vehicles and pits of rusted washing machines, Lexus couldn't claim to say she sat on a wealth of riches. However, she was proud of the amount of material she had accumulated. Her scrapyard made her decent money, nobody truly disturbed her here, and moreover - it was hers. She was free here, here she felt safe, the few employees she did have didn't overstep themselves when it came to her personal life. The best part though, was she was free to do what she loved.

Another opportunity to do just that came knocking through her radio. When she reached the main office, her aging boots squeaked on the laminate, and the air conditioning chilled her sun kissed skin. A round man sat slouched in a chair gazing into an old computer, scrolling through documents.

"Hey Jim," Lexus greeted "You called?"

The man spun around in his chair, his bushy greying beard scraping his shirt "We just got a bunch of tows from the town, not sure if we have the room for 'em," he moved allowing her to see the paperwork for herself.

"What did they tow? Not like them to give anything to us for free," Lexus frowned, and Jim sat up slightly to peer out of the small window the office had.

"Go see for yourself, they're at the gate," Jim tapped on the old television that displayed their security camera feeds. Lexus looked over, and sure enough, on the main gate's feed there was a car carrier.

Lexus exited the office as fast as she came in and unlocked the gate, dust kicking up as she peeled it back.

A man in the passenger side of the car carrier hopped out "Alexandra Summers?" he guessed.

"That would be me," she confirmed, feeling the eyes of the man on her as she came closer "But please, just Lexus, or Lexi, if you prefer," she looked up at the huge car carrier "I hear you've got something for me?"

"Coupl'a things, actually, if you'd sign here," He presented her with a tablet and she folded her arms stubbornly. She had played this game before, and wasn't about to be swindled.

"I'm not signing for anything until I know what I'm looking at," Lexus pointed at the carrier and the man shrugged.

"Go ahead," he approved, and the hard, compacted dirt kicked up some dust as she came around to look at what was on the carrier.

The first thing on the carrier immediately had Lexus' attention, and looking back towards the town official "Is that a 1977 Camaro?" she asked in disbelief, climbing up the carrier to get a closer look.

"According to the paperwork," The man confirmed.

Lexus had worked only one before, and even then she hadn't been able to get it to start. However seeing the old car had her heart racing and her mind jumping. She hopped from the first track to the other, careful not to fall down the middle of the trailer. Her hip bumped against an old police patrol car that looked like it had seen much better days, though when her eyes went to the side of the Chevy, it appeared the Camaro had seen far worse.

"What the heck happened to it?" she asked, her eyebrows wilting as she saw the huge slash that ran all the way down the side. The yellow paint was crumbling and the steel body was pierced completely through. Even the interior was trashed, the glass windows cracked, and- "Are those bullet holes?!"

The official tapped at something on his tablet "If you wanna know, some kind of traffic pile up happened on the edge of town, found all these abandoned and nobody came to claim them, they've just been sitting in the tow lot until the waiting period was over, they couldn't go to auction, they're way too damaged."

Lexus made her way down the carrier, counting the vehicles both top and bottom "Not even the Lamborghini?" she questioned, shooting a look back at the man. He shook his head.

She took a closer look at the police vehicle, it looked like it had been involved in some sort of shootout, but the junker couldn't recall any rounds that would be able to completely shred metal to the point where the logo was unrecognizable.

Carefully placing her boot on the hood of the car, Lexus climbed up it and onto its roof, squatting down she jumped and grabbed onto the upper level of the carrier "Hey! Watch it!" the official cried out seeing what she was doing.

The cars on the top weren't in much better shape than the ones below. Scratches, more holes, one of the sports cars was missing a wheel. A honking noise grabbed Lexus' attention, and her head snapped up to see another tow truck pulling into the courtyard. "Friend of yours?!" she called out over the loud engines and noise.

"That's the last vehicle in the inventory!" The man responded, and Lexus nearly fell when she swung around the side of the trailer to see what it was towing. Clambering down, she jogged over like a child on Christmas day opening up the biggest present under the tree. The Junker's grin was only matched by the sun reflecting off of the steel trim off of the latest arrival, and she resisted the urge to throw her arms around it in excitement.

Seeing it, Alexandra had already made her mind up. None of these vehicles were going to the scrap pile.

Her palm came to touch the door of the red Semi-Truck, it was hot from no doubt being on the road for so long, and gave it a long look. It even came with its own trailer! A noise of delight couldn't help but escape her lips. She had always wanted to work on a Semi, but she never, ever got any! Normally they went to the industrial lot or back to whatever company they came from to be used, but this one, this…

Lexus opened up the door and sat behind the wheel, smoothing her palm over the shredded leather.

"You're gorgeous." She whispered to it, and in her tone, a promise. She would fix it. Fix _him_. "Oh yeah, you're definitely a him," she smiled. She'd fix him, she'd fix all of them. It had been too long since she had indulged her mechanical hobby, and made a little money for herself on the side. The cop car she could sell back either to a collector or the town once she fixed it back up, the Lamborghini could go to a collector and fetch a pretty penny on the secondhand market-

"Hey! You gonna sign or what?!" The town official asked, spooking Lexus with how fast he'd moved and making her flinch "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Lexus sighed "It's okay, and yeah, I'll sign."

They blinked at each other.

"You uh… gonna get out of the truck?" The man asked, and Lexus did so, slowly.

She took the tablet and began scrolling through, dotting 't's, crossing 'i's, giving her name, her credentials, and the date where needed.

"Put them in the yard, I'll take care of them." Alexandra instructed, as the tow drivers came out to start wheeling the vehicles off the trailer and into the dirt.

She smiled, seeing her new little collection as they came in behind the gates.

_I'll take care of all of you._


End file.
